Fbomb
by bblaster
Summary: Jane gets Maura to do the unthinkable


I don't own anything, characters and stuff. Those are owned by TNT, and the creator Tess Gerritsen respectively.

This is my first time writing something, so I welcome comments. I should be finishing my thesis paper but this little story popped in my head and I wrote this instead =D

I am only few episodes into this show, so my characterization might be off as well as some possible grammar mistakes Forgive me and enjoy. Oh and rated M for the cursing

Jane looked at her watch, _"7:48"._Jane groaned and looked over at Frost who looked up at Jane's complaint. "Want to head out?" Frost asked already sensing what Jane was thinking.

"Yeah, we were supposed to meet up with Korsak and Maura over a hour ago"

Frost glanced at his watch also realizing the time. "You're right"

He let out a slight chuckle while getting up fetching his coat from behind the chair "I thought we would get the report back, by now"

Jane yawned, "Yeah me too I guess it is going to be in tomorrow. Come one let's go. The case will still be here in the morning."

Jane drove Frost to their usual hangout. Frost was not much of chatter while in the car unless it had relevance. Jane appreciated her partner's ability to be silenced while driving for she had a lot on her mind. The case was bothering her for there were no leads to go on, and worst of all she hated while waiting for the autopsy and toxicology report. She would rather go by her gut instincts on cases. This was obviously not one of them; instead she had to rely on facts. Jane let out a sigh while approaching the red light and suddenly felt how tired she really was. She contemplated on whether or not to tell Frost if he minded if he just dropped him off and get a ride with Korsak or Maura. However, she fought the urge as she pulled up to the bar.

Frost and Jane walked in the bar to find Korsak and Maura at their usual table if it was all four of them together. Maura thoughtful as usual had already ordered Frost and Jane their usual drinks as they approached the table.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show" Korsak said as he acknowledged Jane and Frost as they sat.

"Not that Dr. Isles isn't good company" Korsak smiled at Maura while motioning toward their drinks.

Jane sighed, "Yeah well you and me both. We have nothing to go by: no leads, no witnesses…. Nothing!" "We have to wait for the toxicology to get some kind of new break, and look over the scene again. Maybe.. I"

Jane stopped talking; she suddenly decided she didn't want to think about work right now. Just thinking about it made her frustrated and more irritable than she already was.

"You what?" Maura asked when referring to Jane finishing her sentence.

"Ah it's nothing… I don't want to talk about work right now," as Jane took a drink of her now room temperature beer.

Jane gave a disgusted look after she set down her beer.

"I should have waited to order, I am sorry. I can order another if you would like" Maura quickly apologized while motioning for the waiter.

"No, it's ok. Thank you anyways" Jane managed to smile while looking at Maura

Jane could feel Maura looking at her, making her feel uncomfortable; for she didn't want Maura analyzing her right now. Although she knew she was being observed because she wasn't being very talkative. However, Korsak and Frost were not having this problem conversing with each other; for she could barely hear her own thoughts over Korsak's boisterousness laugh.

Jane started to pick off the beers sticker while staring at the amber substance, thinking about an excuse that Maura and the guys would believe her without having a wave of concern follow her.

Jane let out a yawn followed by an excuse, "Hey guys, I think I am going to turn in early"

It wasn't exactly a lie, but she was indeed tired and figured it would have to do. Frost and Korsak stopped their conversation to study Jane while looking down at her barely touched beer.

"Are you okay?" Korsak asked

"Yeah, I am just tired," Jane, replied

"Want someone to drive you home? I wouldn't want you to fall asleep at the wheel." Frost asked while making eye contact with Maura.

"No, I am okay. It isn't like I am drun.." but before Jane could finish her sentence Maura matter of factly stated,

"Actually, studies show that being fatigued while driving is more dangerous than to actually be intoxicated."

Annoyed Jane replied, "You would know that. Guys really I'm OKAY"

Maura frowned at Jane's dismissal of her friend's concern as she watched Jane as she stood up and offered her money for not finishing her drink.

"Next round is on me" Jane smiled as she headed towards her car.

"Good night Rizzoli"

"Good night Jane"

Frost and Korsak said as they watched Jane head out the door.

Frost's eyes returned to Maura for he saw she was already heading out the door to follow Jane herself. Confused, Korsak asked Maura if everything was all right with Jane.

"That is what I am going to find out, I will see you gentlemen tomorrow"

As Jane approached her car she could faintly hear clicking of high heels and she knew who it was without turning around.

Jane groaned. _Not now Maura…._

"JANE! Wait please!"

Jane contemplated on what to say next but decided to see what was on her mind despite not being in the mood to hear any kind of diagnosis or dialect she could decipher in mid conversation.

"What's up doc?" Jane managed to grin trying to deflect her displeasure

"Are you okay?" "You have been quiet tonight, and you didn't finish your drink"

Jane let out a frustrated sigh, she was getting a headache and she could feel her blood pressure rising. _Why does everyone ask me if I am fucking okay… I said I was dammit! I am just tired for fuck sake!_

"Jane?"

"Yeah? I told you guys I was OKAY for fuck sake."

Maura was shocked at Jane snapping at her but it didn't let it intimidate her. She did not believe Jane for she knew when something was clearly wrong.

Jane saw the expression on Maura's face and started to apologize for being rude. For she knew her friend was just concerned.

"Jane please watch your language"

Jane quickly replied with a "are you fucking kidding me look."

"I gotta go, Maura. Did you need something?"

Puzzled, Maura tried to remember why she chased Jane to her car.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could give me a ride home?" Maura smiled brightly

Jane sighed, "Yeah sure get on in."

Jane and Maura made small talk, in which Jane didn't mind for it helped her keep her mind stimulated enough not to fall asleep while driving. She was listening to Maura babble on about her conversation with Korsak she had earlier while waiting for her and Frost.

"He is really a nice man."

"Who?"

"Korsak, Jane are you even listening?"

"Yes, fuck sorry it took me a second to think about who you were talking about"

"Jane really, do you have to say that word all of the time?"

Jane smirked, "Yes, it feels good to say it! It like releases the tension."

"_FUCK!"_

"See, I feel better already," Jane laughed for she could see Maura's disgusted face without having to look at her directly.

"Really Jane, you know there are more suitable words to describe what you are _feeling_?"

"Like what?"

"PROCREATE"

"SEX?"

"PROCREATE YOU!"

"No, see, Fuck still wins it is sooooo, Versatile"

Maura sighed

Jane laughed, "Have you ever said a vulgar word before?"

Maura thought about it for a minute, hesitant she replied, "I said shoot once"

"Shit?"

"No, shoot.."

"Shoot what?"

"No the word, shoot!"

Jane bit her lip trying not to laugh but couldn't help it.

Maura lightly tapped Jane's arm

"Stop it! Did you know I got grounded for a day for saying that!"

"NO WAY!" Jane laughed

"Yes, and ever since then I vowed to use offensive vernacular again."

"Maura, that really isn't an offensive word." "You _DO_know that right?"

Maura sighed

"Well, I promise I won't put you in a time out or ground you if you try saying fuck in a sentence for me right now."

Maura was astonished.

"Are you.."

" I… I can't say that."

"Come on Maura it will be good for you. Live a little do it for me, pleeeeease" Jane asked while flashing her best smile hoping to entice Maura into saying the unthinkable.

Maura thought the notion was preposterous however; she did noticed Jane's previously somber attitude did perk up since the initial conversation.

"Maura?"

"I can't Jane."

"Come on I will drive in circles until I hear it at least once!"

Maura studied Jane; she could tell that last statement was quite possibly true.

"Fine.." Maura managed to mumble

There was silence as Jane waited in anticipation.

"Maura..?"

"F uhhh… Fuhhhhhhh ge!"

Maura let out a victorious sigh.

"NOPE!" I didn't hear the K!"

"The K needs emphasis to be clearly effective"

"Oh, Jane is it really _that_ important for me to say this revolting expression. "

"Yes, if you want me to drive you home.." Jane still had that smile in her face that had now reached her eyes, for Maura didn't even notice they were arriving at her house.

Jane parked next to Maura's car and put the vehicle in park. Jane let out yawn making her eyes water, "Well, Dr. Isles, I guess I will let you get away with this tonight. For if I do not head home soon, I will turn into a pumpkin"

Maura looked at Jane and saw the capillaries under Jane's eyes start to bruise forming dark under-eye circles around her friends eyes, and trying to figure out what she meant by her turning into a pumpkin for she knew that wasn't physically possible.

"Well?"

Maura blinked

"Well what?"

"Are you going to get out so I can go home," Jane laughed

"Oh, yes sorry" Maura proceeded to unbuckle her seatbelt but didn't open the door.

Jane looked at her friend and waited patiently.

Maura shifted in the passenger seat as she let out an exasperated sigh, "I want you _fucking_ inside my house, you are dangerously lethargic and I can not let you drive in this sort of condition" Maura manages to say in one breath

Jane shocked at what she just heard, her eyes widened followed by an energetic laugh

"Holy SHIT!" "

Did you just hear say what I think you said?"

Maura face started to flush and anxiety was starting to overwhelm her. Quickly deciding to change the subject

"Jane, please just stay in my guest room. I promise to wake you up early enough to go.."

The laughter continued and Jane was now starting to have tears falling down her face

"Jane, did you hear what I said?" Maura who now was clearly embarrassed of what she had done and was starting to regret it instantaneously.

"Yes, sorry I just didn't think you would say it" Jane said recovering after what she just heard come out of Maura's mouth.

"How does it feel?"

"Feel?" Maura looked at Jane puzzled

"To say it, I mean, would you like some soap for that dirty mouth of yours?" Jane continued to tease her friend.

Maura sighed a smile and nudged Jane's arm, yet still not giving up her resolve, "So, will you stay over?" "I have some extra sleepwear you could borrow for the night."

Jane was wiping her tears as she glanced over at the illuminated clock on her dashboard.

_9:52 maybe I should sleep over it will be almost 11 before I get home…_

"Okay sure, thanks Maura. I guess I _owe_ it to you for being so brave.."

"Oh, stop it," Maura retorted

Maura now satisfied that her friend was going to stay the night smiled as she stepped out of the car and proceeded to walk up to her door.

Jane who still had a wide grin on her face turned off the car engine, and followed Maura walking up her driveway. Jane let out a yawned reply, "We need to work on how to use the word _Fuck,_Maura.. that was just…"

"Jane!"

"You're right, baby steps" Jane giggled as she closed the door behind her.


End file.
